Corazones corrosivos
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Las llamas han corroído su alma, pero al fin ha encontrado un corazón mucho más envenado que el suyo.La historia de la obsecion de una mujer por un asesino. / LilaxDexter. Spoiler 2da temporada.


**Advertencia:** SPOILER 2da Temporada

_Corazones corrosivos_

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Viernes por la mañana y hace calor en Miami.

Las calles se encuentran abarrotadas de personas, de mujeres que recorren tiendas y de escolares que se preparan para un fin de semana. Un accidente de transito ha provocado un embotellamiento en una de las avenida principales; un viejo se queja a viva voz, mientras un empresario no deja de tocar la bocina. Jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, descansan a la orillas del mar olvidándose de que existe un mundo más allá del estacionamiento de la playa. Recostados en la arena, con la brisa del marina refrescando su cuerpo y el sol, imponente y majestuoso, abrasando sus almas.

Hace calor, y a muchos les molesta. A muchos, menos a ella.

Las gotas de sudor recorren su espalda, desde la nuca hasta la base de la columna, adentrándose por caminos misteriosos, gloriosos. Esta empapada en sudor, su piel lubricada brilla mucho más de lo normal, pálida a pesar del sol de la tierra tropical. Apenas lleva puesto unos pantaloncillos cortos, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas; una camiseta blanca, sin sujetador, por lo que sus pezones han quedado expuestos debido a la humedad de la camisa. Se siente bien, totalmente libre.

A pesar del calor esta trabajando, con soplete en mano y ese talento macabro que siempre la ha caracterizado. Unos lentes protegen sus ojos del calor del utensilio artístico, mientras va esculpiendo lentamente los cuerpos de esos seres que habitan en sus pesadillas. Los mismo que se devoran a si mismo, son el reflejo de la perversidad humana ¿O serán un reflejo de su propia perversidad? Que importan, realmente no le interesa.

Se siente viva. Creando, esculpiendo, volviendo realidad sus sueños. Ella controla el fuego escultor, fundiendo y modelando el metal a su antojo. En su casa, en su estudio, en su arte, ella es una diosa del fuego.

Desde niña ha amado la calidez de las llamas, el abrasante calor del sol, en especial la mezcla de colores que se pueden observar al ver bailar al fuego. Rojos, naranjas y amarillos. Exquisitos. Por eso dejo Londres, buscando un lugar donde su alma ardiente entonara. Hallando ese lugar en Miami, donde el sol nunca deja de brillar y el calor abraza su alma, brindándole consuelo.

Se ha enamorado del fuego, de su poder destructor. Después de todo, el fuego es catarsis para el mundo. Puro y demoledor. Pero ahora hay algo que le atrae más, un nuevo juguete para ella, solo para ella. Un juguete que tiene nombre y apellido: Dexter Morgan.

Desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas, lo pudo notar. Ese aire de siniestra inocencia que desprendía, un aire que oculta una mente tan depravada y corrompida como la de ella misma, oculta tras un mar de mentiras. No sabe que es lo que realmente él le esconde detrás de esa mascara magistral. Pero es su deseo descubrirlo.

¿Drogas? No lo crees ¿Alcohol? Mucho menos. Es extraño, pero la adicción de Dexter no es una cualquiera, no es mundana ni aburrida. Ella lo sabe, y muy bien. Después de toda su adicción al fuego tampoco lo es. Aunque las drogas son un gran alivio para su alma vacía, es el maldito fuego lo que todo sana y destruye, única su salvación. El que la atrae y siempre la ha atraído, esa diabólica fuerza que sabe la salvara en un último momento. Es una adicta a esa sensación de control que tiene sobre el fuego, y el mundo entero.

Adicta a la maldad, a conseguir las cosas que quiere sin objeciones ni barreras. Es una mujer que sabes lo que quieres y como obtenerlo, aunque tengas que desechar la basura que se interponga en su camino. Y lo quieres, quiere a Dexter, sin importar lo que le cueste.

No le importa Rita, ni los niños. Ni la jodida de su hermana o el recuerdo de su padre. Su trabajo o el mundo. Que se vallan al diablo, o a la mierda si prefieren. Solo lo quiere a él. A su alma gemela, un alma tan infectada como la suya. Y al final, almas que concuerda perfectamente en ese mundo de locura.

Sabe que Dexter le oculta algo, pero no se preocupa por ello. Ella le ocultas mucho más. Ha visto lo mejor y lo peor de si, así que nada de él le puede realmente aterrar. Al contrario, le atrae cada vez más. Como si se trataran de dos polos diferentes de un imán. Ha decidido no dejarlo ir, ser su eterna maestra y mostrarle el mundo como ella lo ve. Ella será su ángel, aunque puede que también sea su demonio. En fin, de eso no se preocupa demasiado.

Las figuras de metal están tomando vida entre sus manos, les estas dando forma y alma. Puede que sean el reflejo de su alma podrida, pero son diamantes ocultos entre sombras, una forma de expresar la belleza oscura con la que se despierta cada mañana. Después de todo, es esa (la oscuridad humana que habita en ella, y en Dexter) la misma oscuridad que se encuentra encerrada en los corazones de todos. En algunos más profundos que en otros.

No existen personas totalmente buenas, ni malas. Esa es una verdad irrefutable. Su verdad.

Eligio a Dexter como su pupilo, porque era un niño perdido en la parodia humana del bien y el mal. Tenías que hacerle entender que esas tonterías no existen, tenias que abrirles los ojos y mostrarle una vida donde su demonio y él mismo, fueran de la mano. Una vida sin adicciones, pero a la mano del monstruo que es.

Afuera de su "residencia" se detiene una camioneta. La puerta se ha abierto revelando unos zapatos negros, el conductor se baja del coche y se tarda unos minutos sacando unas cuantas bolsas de comida del asiento trasero del vehiculo. Suda y con un pañuelo se seca el sudor. Sonríe dirigiéndose al apartamento de la chica.

Ella no lo ha visto, pero siente que él se acerca. Apaga el soplete y lo deja a un lado, sonriendo satisfecha por su trabajo. Los rostros de las estatuas devoradoras de almas, cada vez parecen más vivos, más realista. Sus pesadillas ya no son solo fantasías, son arte.

Escucha el timbre, ha sabiendas que solo una persona podría estar visitándola ese día. Sus ojos han adquirido ese brillo endemoniado, y desde la parte alta de su hogar se prepara para recibir a su visitante, a su pupilo.

-¡Pasa, Dex!-

Dexter ha llegado, con esa sonrisa que no sabe si es real o no. Es tan difícil de predecir, todo él es difícil de predecir. Él la mira desde abajo, sin que ella pueda interpretar su mirada sin vida, como la de un muerto.

- Me pareció que te apetecería un poco de comida china.- afirma, dejando las bolsas en un estante- ¿Qué te parece?-

- Me encantaría…- le sonríe, traviesa y provocadora.- Déjame cambiarme, he estado toda la mañana trabajando.-

Comienza a desvestirse, sabe que él la observa. Lentamente se cambia la camiseta, segura de que puede despertar el deseo en ese hombre, como en muchos otros. Toma la primera prenda que encuentra, cubriendo su belleza e invitando a que sea él, Dexter, el que se la vuelva a quitar. Ahora necesita cambiarse el pantaloncillo.

-¿Estas trabajando en los caníbales?- Le pregunto, admirando a las tenebrosas figuras.

-Ya te he dicho…- le sonríe desde arriba- …no son caníbales.

-Eso no explica el hecho que se estén comiendo entre si.-

Baja las escaleras, exponiendo su belleza. Le roba un beso que no le sabe a nada, pero que enciende sus instintos.

-No se están comiendo, solo están mostrando lo que son.- Entrelaza sus manos detrás de su nuca, acercándolo a ella. Actúa como las esas hadas malditas de la mitología, las que engatusan a su presa hasta que estas no pueden escapar de su lado. Quiere que el sienta su calor, su cuerpo, la redondez y firmeza de sus pechos, la suavidad de su piel y el deseo que transpira por cada poro de su piel. – Ya te lo he dicho, Dexter.-

Él la rodea con sus brazos, se apodera de sus caderas. Ella sonríe de medio lado, viéndose triunfadora.

-Solo yo, Dexter…- le susurra al oído.

Un huracán de besos se hace presentes, como siempre ella marca el paso de ese encuentro. Le mordisquea y acaricia los labios, introduce su lengua y juguetea con la de él. Insistente, despierta su sexo y el deseo aflora por la piel del hombre, como debe ser.

Pero él sigue siendo un monstruo, un alma que necesita que ella le guié.

Enrosca sus piernas en la cadera de él, clava sus uñas en la ancha espalda con cada caricia y con desesperación pretende arrancarle la camisa, necesita tener contacto con la carne de hombre. Las manos de él están muy ocupadas en sus nalgas, su boca prisionera de los labios carmines de la mujer. Ella se ha convertido en un abismo de lujuria y pecado, Rita nunca logro eso con él.

Pero él esta vació, al igual que ella.

Ella gime al chocar contra la pared con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, no siente dolor, solo placer. Por fin logra arrancarle la maldita camisa, dándole la oportunidad de hundirse en su cuello, lamerlo y besarlo. Él retira, de alguna manera sus pantaloncillos cortos, dejando su sexo expuesto. Por algo no se había puesto ropa interior.

El deseo fluye, pero no es capaz de ahogarlos.

Ella con sus manos expertas, baja la hebilla y termina por despertar al sexo masculino con sus caricias. Sus ojos se fijan en los de él, y sonriente se arrodilla ante su misterioso pupilo. Lo besa y lo lame, antes de engullir el crecido miembro, juega con el con su lengua. Dexter gime, más de una forma instintivamente animal que de placer humano.

La pasión es desbordarte, pero las almas están tan secas que no son capaces de aprovecharla.

Ahora es Lila la que quiere un poco de él, y en el piso Dexter no la hace esperar. La penetra con fuerza, de la manera que a ella le gusta. Gimen y gritan, ambas almas se mezclan, corrompiéndose el uno al otro. Él acaba dentro de ella, terminando exhausto sobre sus pechos, sin fuerzas para pronunciar ni una palabra.

Ella en cambio observa el techo de su apartamento, decorado con obras de su propia mano. Sonríe de esa forma tan venenosa que tiene. Segura de estar forjando el destino del hombre en sus brazos. Es una diosa escultora, siendo Dexter una obra majestuosa.

Ha hecho bien a elegir a Dexter, un ser tan perverso y perdido como ella. Solo tiene que mostrarle el mundo tal como ella lo ve. Será su amante, su maestra y su guía en la oscura veredas que le rodean, hasta el momento en el que Dexter decida aceptar el demonio en su interior. Evitando perderlo, pues solo ella puede ser su alma gemela, la que lo llevara al abismo insano de la vida.

-Solo yo, Dex…- susurra- Solo yo seré tú alma gemela…-

Hace calor en Miami. Pero la vida en ella continua como si nada, con la oscuridad asechando en el alma de cada habitante de la ciudad, y la perversidad descansando en los corazones de miles. Por hoy el calor abraza los corazones corrosivos.

* * *

Mi nueva y oficial obseción: DEXTER. Y este one short es la prueba de ello.

Un intento de reflejar la desquiciada mentalidad de Lila y su relación con Dexter. Despues de todo son ellos mis personajes favoritos de la historia (L)

¿Tomates? ¿Frutas podridas?

Estoy esperando…


End file.
